It's Not Fanfiction!
by ZeeKai
Summary: Ketika seorang Kai EXO gemar membaca fanfiction, fanfic seperti apa yang main dancer itu baca? For ChanKai Forever Love


**Title : It's Not Fanfiction!**

**Author : ZeeKai**

**Cast : Kim Jong In and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : ChanKai**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, little humor (maybe)**

**Rating : Kids - Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

**Summary : Ketika main dancer EXO tiba-tiba gemar membaca fanfiction, Fanfic seperti apa yang dia baca?**

**Warning : Boys love! Out Of Character! GaJe parah! Don't like don't read! Don't bashing! If you read, don't forget to review.**

**Ini adalah remake dari FF saya yang berjudul sama dengan pair KiHae yang telah saya post di Wordpress saya, saya lagi gak ada ide dan karena saya pikir ini juga cocok untuk ChanKai jadi saya remake dengan beberapa perubahan untuk Event ChanKai Forever Love.**

"Hyung, aku mengantuk!"

"Tidurlah."

"Mataku, mataku tidak mau terpejam!" Jongin merengek untuk ke sekian kali pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya telah mengantuk berat, dengan enggan Chanyeol kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap sayu Jongin tengah merengut padanya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Jongin yang dirasanya begitu imut saat ini dan juga sungguh manis.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu!" perintahnya, Jongin menurut.

**Chup chup**

Chanyeol kecup kedua kelopak itu sayang, menorehkan senyuman di bibir Jongin yang matanya masih terpejam. "Sekarang kita tidur," ajak Chanyeol kemudian, ia tuntun Jongin berbaring, menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut serta memeluknya, "selamat tidur, Kai." Ucapnya yang tidak dibalas oleh Jongin.

Chanyeol merasa bingung, ia angkat kepalanya sedikit_, 'sudah tidur, cepat sekali.'_ Batinnya heran, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berbaring untuk menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi.

**The End**

"Yaaahh, FF nya habis!" Jongin mengeluh dengan bibir mengerucut, ia berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengisi di kotak komentar, _'teruslah berkarya, oke?'_, tentunya tidak menggunakan identitas asli. Namja tan itu kemudian kembali mencari, mengetikkan alamat-alamat blog dan beberapa situs fanfiction yang berisi Fanfic dengan pair ia dan Chanyeol meski sulit dan jarang sekali ada, dengan bermacam-macam keyword.

"KaiSoo, HunKai, KrisKai, mana ChanKainya ya?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Belum update," desahnya kecewa, ia kembali mengecek.

"Wah, Fanficku dengan Kyungsoo hyung banyak sekali!" ujarnya ketika melihat banyaknya jumlah FF KaiSoo yang bertebaran dalam situs tersebut.

"HunHan apalagi!" kali ini ia ber'wow' ria, _bubble tea couple_ itu memang couple paling terkenal di group mereka. Jongin tetap menggerakkan kursor mousenya hingga menemukan _FF ChanKai NC_, matanya membulat kaget.

"Baca tidak ya?" ia menimbang-nimbang, terlihat enggan namun ingin, terbukti dari ia yang melirik-lirik FF yang belum ia double click itu.

Jongin menengok pada pintu, terbuka sedikit. Ia hampiri pintu itu, kepalanya celingak-celinguk menatap ruang tengah dorm. Teman sekamarnya, Kyungsoo sedang berbelanja, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Suho sedang menjadi tamu di Sukira, Chanyeol masih berada di hutan untuk reality show _Laws Of The Jungle_. Intinya, hanya ia yang _free_ hari ini, karena tidak tahu berbuat apa iapun memutuskan membaca Fanfiction dengan dia sendiri yang jadi cast utamanya.

Kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan layar laptopnya setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Jarang-jarang ada FF ChanKai, jadi baca sajalah!" pemuda tan itu telah memutuskan, ia baca sejenak isi FF itu.

"Yeoollllllhhh!" Lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir pink soft Kai, memanggil Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kkkaaaiiiiihhh!" balas Chanyeol yang di otaknya hanya ada satu nama kini, Kai, Kim Kai-nya. Dentunam kebahagiaan terus menyelimuti keduanya seiring dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang bergesekkan, menautkan 'teman' Chanyeol pada lubangnya, perih ia rasakan pada bagian 'itu', namun tergantikan oleh nikmat dan bahagia yang jauh lebih besar, yang tidak dapat ia lukiskan sebesar apa dan sebanyak apa jumlahnya.

Jongin meletakkan sebelah tangan pada dada kirinya, berdebar kencang tidak karuan, keras dan juga kuat. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan moment-momentnya bersama Chanyeol, terlebih membayangkan isi dari FF yang baru saja ia baca.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu ya?" pertanyaan polos itupun terucap, membenarkan semua yang ada di FF itu adalah nyata? Sepertinya iya.

"Eh?" ia seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkan, kemudian menutup mulutnya, wajah manis Jongin semakin memerah. Ia membaringkan tubuh pada kasur empuk miliknya, sepasang kelereng hazel itu menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Chanyeol hyung," gumamnya ketika mata indahnya telah terpejam, terlintas wajah Chanyeol di dalam benaknya. Bohong jika tidak ada perasaan khawatir dalam dirinya, Chanyeol saat ini tengah beradaptasi di hutan dan Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup disana, _pasti susah sekali_ pikir Jongin.

…

Chanyeol berjalan dengan puluhan bunga mawar merah berada dalam dekapannya, sesekali ia hirup aroma mawar itu seraya tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang akan menjadi penerima mawar ini.

"Mawar yang indah untuk seseorang yang indah," Jongin tersenyum kala Chanyeol bisikkan kalimat itu pada telinganya, ia terima mawar itu dan ia hirup, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dan '_aku mencintaimu'_ keluar dari bibirnya.

"Masih ada lagi." Jongin menatap penasaran pada Chanyeol yang kini merogoh saku celananya.

"_Would you marry me?"_ tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus manik indah Jongin setelah membuka kotak cincin yang tadi ada di saku celananya, di dalam kotak itu tampak cincin cantik bertahta berlian.

"_Yes, I do !"_ jawabnya terharu, Chanyeol langsung saja memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis Jongin kemudian berpelukan mesra, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam.

…

Jongin memekik tertahan, membayangkan isi dari FF bergenre _drama romance_ yang baru ia baca akan terjadi? Wajahnya memerah malu, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia, bukankah memiliki masa depan bersama orang yang dicintai itu begitu menyenangkan?

"Kapan kau pulang?" rengekan kemudian terdengar dari bibirnya ketika memikirkan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini masih sibuk di hutan sana. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada FF yang belum ia selesaikan.

**Tok tok tok**

Jongin cepat-cepat menutup layar laptopnya karena kaget. "sebentar!" ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang mendekati pintu, ia buka hingga matanya menangkap namja tinggi, berkuping dan berkaki besar yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau pulang!" Jongin memekik setelah ia peluk dengan kepala yang menyusup pada leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol tertawa sembari membalas pelukan Jongin dan mengusap lembut surai hitam yang telah melewati batas leher itu.

"Kau bawa apa?" Jongin bertanya antusias, ia membayangkan Chanyeol yang memberinya cincin, persis seperti FF yang baru saja ia baca.

Chanyeol menyernyit, "maafkan aku Kai, aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat membelikanmu oleh-oleh, kau kan tahu kehidupanku di hutan sana bagaimana." sesal Chanyeol mengelus pipi Jongin yang merengut.

"Tidak apa!" balas Jongin meski kecewa, Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Jongin.

"Kudengar kau suka baca FF?" Jongin panik, darimana Chanyeol tahu? Ia menerka-nerka dan ia menemukan jawabannya, Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Jongin, Chanyeol menglum senyum.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ujar Chanyeol santai, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasur Jongin dan membuka laptop Jongin yang dalam posisi sleep.

"JANGAN!" larang Jongin ketika Chanyeol hendak menekan tombol power, masalahnya Jongin belum menutup jendela browsing, jika Chanyeol membuka laptop miliknya, otomatis ia akan tahu semua yang Jongin bantah tadi adalah bohong.

"Kenapa? jangan bilang kau membuka situs yang tidak-tidak Kai-ya?" ia menyudutkan Jongin yang semakin panik, walau ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Chanyeol sudah pernah mengecek history dan bookmark jendela browsing Jongin, FF-lah yang mendominasi.

Jongin menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Chanyeol kemudian merengkuh Jongin dalam dekapannya, mengecupnya seraya berucap, "kisah kita memang tidak seindah Fanfiction," setelahnya ia kecup lagi bibir Jongin mesra.

"Kisah kita bukan fanservice!" kembali ia kecup bibir itu, Jongin yang masih agak bingung teringat sesuatu.

"Sebentar!" ucapnya menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang mulai menjahilinya, Jongin membuka laptopnya, membuka history, Chanyeol menyerigai kala Jongin membuka FF ChanKai NC.

"Tadi membaca itu?" pancing Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sanggup membacanya lebih lanjut!" keluh Jongin, Chanyeol kemudian membaca serentetan kata yang ada di FF itu.

Chanyeol menutup laptop Jongin setelah membaca sampai habis FF yang dibukakan oleh Jongin tadi, setelah sebelumnya menuliskan, _'lanjutkan! Yang lebih panas!'_ pada kolom komentar memakai acc milik Jongin. Sesaat setelahnya ia menerjang tubuh Jongin hingga namja tan itu telah berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan Fanfiction!" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, dan Jongin tahu seperti apa kelanjutan FF itu tanpa perlu membacanya, karena ia dan Chanyeol akan mempraktekkannya sebentar lagi.

**~ The END ~**

**Sekali lagi jika ini adalah FF It's Nota Fanfiction saya yang diremake menjadi versi ChanKai dengan sedikit perubahan, sebelumnyaini adalah KiHae couple yang saya post di Wordpree pribadi saya, mind to review?**


End file.
